As the World Falls Down
by CreativeImagination
Summary: Sarah, being attacked by her step mother soon is saved by none other than, you guessed it, Jareth! What will she do now that he owns her? Finished


**Chapter One**

**The Wish**

**Warning: Please do not wish you OR any other person to the Labyrinth. VERY hazardous to your health. Not to mention all the damn stuff you gotta go through.**

**Cussing and violence.**

**Angst, drama, horror, romance**

**Disclaimer I don't own Jareth (though who wouldn't like to with all these damn romance stories?), Sarah, the Labyrinth nor anything else for that matter... wow, sort of depressing isn't it?**

**At the present time, as you are reading this, I am hiding. Now, this being in the Labyrinth section, you probably assume that I am hiding from some sort of beast, or the Goblin King himself. No, I am sorry but you have been mistaken. At this very moment, as your eyes scroll across this page, I am hiding in my very own closet.**

**Yes, I know this seems strange, a young girl, no older than seventeen, cowering in fear in her own home. Is something chasing you, you may ask. Perhaps a burglar or a thief? I am not half so lucky to have a brief encounter with one of them, oh no, something more dreadful is in store for me. **

**So as I said before, as you read this, a shoe, or is it a clothes hanger, I am not completely sure, is digging its way into my back. But I dare not move, or even breathe, because 'the what' that is outside of my closet is looking for me. Oh yes. I hear it, stealthily moving like a cat after its prey. **

**The fear, the adrenaline I felt at the very moment it turned the door handle, could never be described. Her auburn hair flowed wildly, though stringing and matted with flesh and blood. I attempted to scream, though nothing would come out of my mouth besides a dry crackling noise. **

**Her long boney fingers reached out for me. Nails that had once been beautifully manicured, hands that had once been soft and smooth, now had flesh clinging under them and covered in my father's blood. You must be dreaming, you must say. **

**This cannot be going on at this very moment; I would have heard a scream, a yell, SOMETHING that indicated this murder taking place. But you see, my step-mother had taken her precautions. She had killed my father in the bathtub (though I'm not sure how), carefully catching every drop of thick crimson blood. The very smell of it was enough to make you gag, though more so since it was still hot, fresh from his body. **

**Even if I had escaped, there would be no way to prove that she had slaughtered him. There was nothing to go by. She had kept his body in the bathtub still, and I was sure that she would dispose of it neatly and carefully. Just like she'd do to mine. **

**Clutching my hair firmly, she drug me to the bathroom, in hopes of catching every drop of my blood too. I stumbled and klutzily scrambled to my feet, only to be pushed down again into the tub, onto my dead father. He had been stabbed, a good seven times, with his throat cut from ear to ear. I gagged, wanting to get sick, but I held back. **

**"Wish for it!" I heard screamed in my ears. My stepmother hadn't seemed to hear it, nor had it distracted her from raising the knife over her head. I managed to scream two words out, but she cut directly into my left shoulder. **

**"I wish," I yelled "that the Goblin King would take me away, right now." Nothing happened. Fear welled up in my throat, almost to the point that I choked on it. The mad woman gave me a strange look and smiled, the most hideous of smiles. Death wouldn't come swift, no, I wasn't able to have that pleasure. "Please," I whispered "I beg you Jareth, take me." She raised the red tinted blade once more but froze, inches from my heart.**

**"You beg me?" Jareth asked, amused "that's a change of heart." I cringed, this had gone from worse, to dreadfully annoying. But I didn't care at that moment, I would have gotten on my knees and begged if I had to, I didn't want to die like this. **

**"Please," I said again, gripping my wound "help me Jareth."**

**"Oh please," he sighed and rolled his mismatched eyes "you know as well as I do that I wouldn't let you die."**

**"Then why wait so long to show up?" I asked. A smile crept onto his face, like a snake.**

**"Oh Sarah," he mused "you act so brave but when real danger comes your way, your just as afraid as any other mortal."**

**"That still doesn't answer my question," I said, wincing from the pain.**

**"I just like seeing you grovel at my feet," he said and walked closer to the tub that I was still pinned down in. "Now," he said raising my chin with his index finger "you don't want to die, am I right?"**

**"Yes," I said quietly "that is what I asked, to not be murdered."**

**"Well," he said giving a sly smile "you understand that, I need something from you, don't you?" I shuddered, I didn't want to know what this 'something' was.**

**"I imagine so," I said "you've always been one for striking deals."**

**"Ah Sarah," he sighed "you seem to know me so well. Though, you still believe me as evil, how is that?"**

**"God damn Jareth just get on with it," I screamed and he shook a finger at me.**

**"Now Sarah," he said sternly "I wouldn't go and cross me if I were you. I am the one that holds your life in my hands, so I suggest you become very polite, very quickly." **

**"Yes, your majesty," I mumbled and he smiled.**

**"Better," he said, smiling just as evilly as Karen had "much better. Now, what I need is so simple. Just a tiny little thing. Do you think you can do that for me?"**

**"Not to sound rude," I said, still acting polite "but, can you tell me what it is?"**

**"Of course," he said and summoned a crystal from his hand "I need you to take back up that little offer I have given you."**

**"You mean marry you?" I asked and closed my eyes for a very long blink.**

**"If that's how you want to put it," he said and a tear rolled down my face.**

**"Cruel Jareth," I said quietly, and more tears followed. Taking my hand, he maneuvered me around Karen's body, pulling my out of the tub.**

**"Very well," he said "I will not force it upon you. But, this is what you must do then. I ask that you must return with me, now, I know your stubborn tendencies, only because I have them too. Do what I say, understand? And show respect, and I will save you."**

**"If I must do what you say," I said "then you could just go on later and tell me to marry you."**

**"True," he said "I could do that. But I suppose your going to have to trust that I don't."**

**"Fine," I said "I trust these terms."**

**"Good," he said "now, let us attend to that wound of yours."**

**Chapter Two**

**Only Forever, Not Long at All**

**Romance, Humor, **

**Sexual mubobers, cussing **

**Disclaimer I don't own this. Isn't that sad!?**

**By now I am at the castle. Your eyes once again scroll along to the words I have typed. Jareth had carried me into his very own room and set me on the bed. He stepped into another room, which I had assumed the bathroom.**

**"Take your shirt off," he ordered and I hesitated for a moment but then did as he had commanded. I may have not liked Jareth, but I kept my word, no matter how stupid it had seemed. Wasn't much of a difference, I might as well have been wearing a bikini top, considering my bra and all. He came out with a large cloth, medical tape, peroxide and a washcloth. He sat next to me on the bed and drenched the washcloth with peroxide and placed it on the deep gash in my left shoulder. **

**"Ouch," I complained "that hurts."**

**"Well of course it does," he scoffed "it's all the way down to the bone."**

**"Really?" I asked wincing again and he nodded. I paused a moment. "Thank you," I said softly and he looked up.**

**"What?" he asked, looking very much confused.**

**"Thank you for saving me," I said quietly. He didn't say anything for a moment and then he stopped and gave me a shocked look.**

**"Oh damn," he said quickly and looked at me in alarm. **

**"You have to do something," he said quickly.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"Umm," he sat there and thought about it "kiss me."**

**"Kiss you?" I asked "what are you-"**

**"We seemed to have forgotten your brother," he said cutting me off "and as you know, I do nothing for free. And the only thing I can actually think of would be for you to kiss me and wish him here if you want him to live." I wanted to argue, I wanted to tell him that I wouldn't kiss him even if he was the last man on earth, but Toby...**

**I quickly closed my eyes and kissed him. And it wouldn't have been so bad, if Jareth hadn't decided to get his monies worth. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't for fear that he wouldn't bring Toby. Thank God for having to breathe! I quickly pulled away and looked down at the floor.**

**"I wish you'd bring Toby here," I said and Jareth smiled. Within moments he was gone and back.**

**"Toby is now, as we speak, being taken care of by Hoggle," Jareth said smoothly "and I suppose you'd like to scream at me now?"**

**"No," I said "just, just fix my arm alright?"**

**"As you wish," he mumbled and finished cleaning my arm up. "You need stitches," he informed me "stay there." He went back into his bathroom and I shifted uncomfortably. He came back with needle and stitching in hand. He sat back down and took my arm in his hand. **

**"It's only forever," I hummed "not long at all."**

**"You like that song?" he asked and I nodded.**

**"I've heard you," I said quietly, remembering the ballroom "you sing very well."**

**"Beautiful," he said quietly and then paused.**

**"What is?" I asked.**

**"Many things," he said and then tied off the stitches "you're done." I put my shirt back on and he shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry about the kiss," he said quickly.**

**"It's forgotten," I lied, but it truly had sent shivers up my backbone. **

**"Rest now," he said "I have no room prepared for you so, I'm afraid you'll have to stay here."**

**"It's alright," I said "short notice and all."**

**"Funny that I had a room for Toby though," he laughed and I looked at him annoyingly. **

**"Perhaps," I said giving Jareth a hard look "you just want me in here."**

**"Well," he said "begging, taking your shirt off, and kissing me all seem like big hints, don't they?"**

**"If I had only done them with my own free will," I sighed snapping my fingers.**

**"Hey," he said as he started to leave the room "I didn't see you holding back any on that kiss." Before I could respond, Jareth had left me to the room. My head throbbed from all the blood loss, while my nerves where shaken and my heart was confused.**

**"Only with him forever," I sighed before falling asleep "not long at all."**

**Author's note: Hey guys! How's the story so far? Any suggestions? I'd like some if ya got em. I like changing things. So.. come on with the comments!**

**Peace out babe,**

**Amber D. Lee**

**AKA HeartBroken**

**Chapter Three**

**Hamster Doesn't Rhyme with Love**

**Humor, romance, **

**Cussing, **

**Disclaimer Don't sue me, I have goblins!**

**I woke, in a slight confusion, not knowing where I was. I looked over the room, finding Jareth sitting upward in a chair, sleeping. I quietly snuck over to him, looking at his eyes move from under his lids. His foot tapped lightly and he hummed a tune to which I didn't know words. **

**Sensing that he was being watched he slowly awoke to me, looking over at him.**

**"What are you doing?" he asked sleepily.**

**"Seeing if your awake," I said, just a quietly.**

**"Could you not tell?" he asked "must you come and stand over me to deduce that I have been sleeping?"**

**"Well I don't have my glasses," I mumbled and he smiled. I had gotten glasses soon after the adventure I had, since I couldn't read very well.**

**"That reminds me," he said, my glasses appearing in his hand "I just keep forgetting things, don't I?" **

**"Thank you," I said reaching for them but he pulled them back, as if we had been playing 'keep away'. **

**"Now, now Sarah," he said, waking a little more "you DO realize that you don't have to wear these, don't you?"**

**"Yes," I said sarcastically, and reached for the glasses again "there called contacts." **

**"If you'd like," he said, ignoring my last comment "I could fix that for you."**

**"My eyes?" I sighed and pulled back a moment, thinking. "No," I said "I rather wear my glasses." **

**"Now why is that?" he asked tapping his foot. I noticed that he did that often, tapping his foot. Perhaps it was a nervous tick, I wasn't sure. But he did it so quietly, that I hadn't noticed two years before. **

**"Just because something can be done with magic," I said "doesn't mean it should." **

**"Do you really think so?" he asked "it was with magic that I saved you last night, and brought you to safety, and it was magic that healed your wound. Well, haft way at least." I pulled my sleeve back and looked at the gash that had been bone deep the night before. I looked puzzled and Jareth smiled at his handy work. **

**"Takes an unbelievable amount of strength to do that you know," he said proud of his work.**

**"You must be tired," I said, giggling a little at the fact that he had been dreaming.**

**"Yes," he said "very much in fact. But you see, we seemed to have a guest in the castle last night and, she needed a bed."**

**"I'm sure you have many beds in your castle Jareth," I said, challenging his motives. **

**"Indeed," he chuckled and then said nothing. **

**"You like to play games," I said "don't you?" **

**"Of course," he laughed "I thought you've learned that much about me by now."**

**"But why do you toy with me now?" I asked. He grinned at the question, it sneaking up on his face.**

**"Because," he said standing to his feet "I can."**

**"Damn it Jareth," I mumbled and he turned to me.**

**"Would you truly like to know why?" he asked spinning 'round to face me.**

**"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know," I said, glaring hard at him. I would not back down. He knew I was strong, though I was mortal and even still, much, MUCH younger than him. **

**"You beat me last time Sarah," he said grinning "you solved my Labyrinth. But you will not win, in the matters of the heart." He spun back around and went out the bedroom door, slamming it behind him. Not to mention locking it.**

**"Damn him," I said repeatedly. "Damn him, damn him, DAMN HIM!" I pounded on the door until I was too exhausted to move, only then did someone amble past the door. They tapped on the door. **

**Tap tap tap tap tap.... Tap tap. "Who's there," I asked quietly and someone giggled. Nothing happened. They just left something by the door and left. I went to the door, even though I knew it had been locked and jiggled the handle. It was open. I stepped out and looked on the floor there was seven roses and a note. I took them both and stepped back inside the room. I put the roses next to me on the bed and held the card in my hand. **

**"Should I?" I asked allowed, to no one but myself. My curiosity got the best of me and I opened the note. It was a poem. A very cheesy badly written poem as a matter a fact. Just then, Jareth walked in, eyeing the note and flowers suspiciously. **

**"You know," I said waving the card slightly "you'd think that in a thousand years of living, you could at LEAST rhyme something with love."**

**"Huh?" he asked taking the card and looked it over "well Sarah, sorry to disappoint you but, I didn't write this. And I may not measure up to you in my poetic skills but I do know that hamster doesn't rhyme with love." **

**"In that case," I said sticking one of the roses in his face "would you like a rose... or seven?"**

**"No," he said summoning a vase and putting the flowers in it, and setting it on the table next to me "but it looks to me that you've gotten a secret admirer." **

**"Then what are YOU supposed to do now?" I asked jokingly "you'll be out of a job."**

**"I believe, Sarah," he said, giving me a cocky smile "that it IS no secret that I admire you." I rolled my eyes and he laughed. What was I to do now? I couldn't leave, I REALLY didn't want to stay, I still had the stitching in my arm and... for some reason Jareth was making be feel uneasy. **

**Around him, I felt kind of lightheaded, yearning to disappear, not speaking as much as I usually would, and acting sort of upset. Even I didn't understand my own actions! I think he noticed my dismay and asked about it finally. **

**"What's on your mind?" he asked and I shook my head. "Oh come on," he said "let's not play games."**

**"But you are," I said slyly. I would beat him again, no matter what. He may have gotten this far, he may have me as a prisoner, and locked... in his room of all places. Actually, thinking about it, I'm noticing how screwed I was. Oh damn, bad choice of words. **

**"Am I?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. **

**"Yes," I said "aren't you?"**

**"As I've told you Sarah," he stated "I like to play games. This, well, I suppose you could call it a game, yes." **

**"And who's winning?" I asked.**

**"I rather not say," he laughed "the last time, I thought I would win, all the way up to the end. Now I know better that to assume." **

**"So you're going to keep me in the dark," I mumbled and he sighed. **

**"If I told you what I was planning," he said "it really wouldn't be a game, would it?" **

**"Oh yeah," I said dryly "where's the fun in that?"**

****

**Author's note: Damn that Jareth! Ya think I should make it a little... less argumentative? Maybe. Add a little mood music. A little candle light? Some condoms? Ok so maybe they don't HAVE any Underground... and I don't think Sarah's ready for this.**

**Chapter Four**

**Throwing Peaches**

**Drama, Humor, Angst**

**Cussing **

**Disclaimer This isn't mine, I'm only borrowing it for a VERY long time. **

**Soon after, Jareth had left, saying that he'd take the stitches out later, after dinner. And that, surprise surprise, I was going to HAVE dinner with him. Not giving me a chance to argue, he left again, closing the door, a little quieter than the last time.**

**"I don't want to go," I kept telling myself over and over again.**

**"Well," said the woman that burst into my room "that's too bad, now isn't it?"**

**"And who would you be?" I asked, a little ticked off that a strange woman had just dashed across my (or should I say Jareth's) room, with clothes in hand. **

**"That, my dear, doesn't matter," she said, gripping my hand and piling the dress in my arms. "This is what you will wear to dinner, no exceptions." And with that, she left again. I sighed and put on the dress. Worst part was that it was incredibly low cut. **

**"Oh goodie," I mumbled "gonna show off my stitches." I really wasn't sure WHY I was worried about what I looked like, since when did I care what Jareth thought about me? **

**With a sigh, I made my way to the dining hall. I grudgingly took a seat, across the table from Jareth. A very small goblin pulled out my chair and seated me. **

**"Thank you," I said to him and he gave a large smile. It very much seemed like a child. Seeing the attention, Jareth yelled at the poor goblin and it scurried into the kitchen. **

**"Well that was just lovely," I mumbled and Jareth gave an annoyed look. The WHOLE dinner, Jareth said not a word to me, and the goblins that had been bringing out the food kept giving me nudging glances to make conversation. Finally, desert came, and in front us was placed a bowl. In it were seven large peaches. **

**My cheeks turned red, not out of embarrassment but out of anger. Who did he think he was?! TELLING me that I'd be joining him. MAKING me wear this dress. Not saying one word the whole god damn time, and now he was going to bring back the memory of the ballroom. **

**That DAMN ballroom! How, how could he? I realized that he disliked me, I really did. But did he have to torment me?!**

**"Eat one," he said, his voice bringing me back from my thoughts. **

**"No," I mumbled.**

**"Eat one," he said again, sternly this time and I just lost it. **

**"No Jareth!" I screamed, standing up "I am NOT going to eat one and I'm surprised I have lasted this long without losing it!" The LAST thing I wanted to do was to explain it all. I picked up a peach and threw it at him, hitting him in the chest. With that I (clumsily) dashed out of the room. Before slamming the door I yelled back. "And you can HAVE your stupid room back;" I yelled standing in the doorway "I'd rather sleep outside than in there!" **

**I left my shoes somewhere in the hallway and made my way outside. It was darker, but I didn't really care. It was summer, and the sunset would light up everything for a few more hours. The sun set very slowly Underground, I had noticed. I soon found my way to a garden and sat under a weeping willow, since it looked, like I felt. **

**Soon, I found myself crying. Why? I kept asking myself why I was crying. I knew though. It had been many reasons. I cried for Karen, going over the edge. I cried for my now dead father. I cried for having to listen to Jareth, for him saving me, for him hurting me like he was. **

**"It's not fair," I sobbed over and over "it's not fair."**

**"I suppose it isn't," a voice said, coming from above. If it ended up being God I was going to kill SOMEONE. **

**"Who's there?" I asked looking around. **

**"Me," it said again and the goblin jumped down. It had been the same one that had seated me at dinner, he gave a warm smile. He looked a lot different than the other goblins too. His eyes were brown, skin blue, though it turned a lighter shade when coming to his fingers. His hair was black with sliver streaks and he seemed to have, sticky pads on his fingers, like a tree frog. **

**"What do you want?" I asked and he gave a look.**

**"Are you hungry?" he asked and I shook my head.**

**"No," I mumbled "I just had dinner."**

**"Oh yeah," he realized and then asked again "would you like something to drink?"**

**"No thank you," I sighed, wiping away tears.**

**"How about some much needed company?" he asked again and sat next to me. "What's the matter?" he asked "was dinner not to your liking?" **

**"Wasn't the dinner," I mumbled "it was WHO I had it with."**

**"Oh you don't mean that," he said quietly.**

**"If I was to bet you," I mumbled "I'd sure win a lot of money." **

**"His majesty just doesn't know what to say," he started but I held up my hand.**

**"Please," I sighed "don't defend him."**

**"No one else will," he muttered and I shot a quick glance.**

**"Oh don't you act like he's some victim," I shot "because he's-"**

**"How would you know?" the goblin asked "how would you know if he wasn't? You don't, now do you? Just because you unhappy don't mean that-"I couldn't handle it, I got up and left.**

****

**Author's Note: Well, aren't those goblins pesky? looks over at Goblins. But that's not the point. The point IS that.... whispers to goblin 'what's the point again?' Oh yeah! The point is, is that we need some ideas, so bring on the reviews.**

**Thanx much,**

**Amber D. Lee**

**AKA HeartBroken**

**Chapter Five**

**Say the Right Words**

**Disclaimer Alright, this isn't mine... and yes, I know how sad it is. But, the idea is mine, and I did all the typing... though the fairies helped a little.... Ok so maybe they typed it!**

**Romance, drama,**

**None**

**Walking upstairs, I felt very lost. I couldn't remember where anything was. Walking past room, after room I didn't notice that a door was open until I had walked past it, and saw that there was something pacing inside. Jareth paced back and forth, like one of those lions at the zoo. I was pretty sure he was as vicious as one also, but the little goblin's words bounced around in my head.**

**I walked into the room, though Jareth, to into his pacing hadn't seen me. I cleared my throat and he looked up from his almost trance like state.**

**"GET OUT!" he bellowed "GO away! Sleep outside! You don't NEED to be here." He became very quiet and started pacing again. In my life, I hadn't seen anyone, EVER than upset. I hadn't ever heard anyone scream like that either, never in my life. **

**"Jareth?" I said quietly and he looked up and then back at the floor.**

**"Go away," he whispered "you don't WANT to be here. Go away."**

**"I can't," I said quietly.**

**"Well I'll be happy to send you home," he mumbled congering a crystal. **

**"That's not why," I said quietly, lowering my head. He didn't say a word and then asked quietly.**

**"Why then?" he said, looking up, eyes still full of hurt and anger.**

**"Because of you," I said.**

**"I told you I'd let you leave," he sighed, pacing again. I stood up and took his shoulders, and he stopped.**

**"Don't pace," I said "it makes me more nervous than I already am." He stopped and sat on his bed, looking at me sadly. He just couldn't clam down, nothing would work. "Calm down," I said, over and over.**

**"I can't," he breathed "I can't." He buried his face on my shoulder and sobbed. Once again, never have I seen someone cry so much. Whatever it was that he had gotten SO upset about, it was big.**

**"Once upon a time," I said quietly as I stroked his hair "there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. The baby was a spoil child, he wanted everything to himself, and the girl was practically a slave." At this he looked up at me and his sobbing came to an end. **

**"But what no one knew was," Jareth said adding on to it "was that the goblin king fell in love with her, and gave her certain powers."**

**"But," I said again, in the same tone I had when I held Toby "when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help."**

**Jareth's breathing slowed, but he kept his head on my lap, me still stroking his hair. "'Say your right words,'" they said 'and we'll take the baby to the goblin city and you will be free." I stopped for a moment and took in a breath. "Free," I said again, without thinking and tears came to my eyes. That was why I had been crying, I was no longer free. I was no longer his equal and, that had made me fell dear to him, since on one else had the same respect.**

**"The girl was mistaken," Jareth said now, like his old self sitting up "in thinking that the King would keep the baby forever, and turn him into a goblin. She didn't know that, he had sent goblins to scare the baby, making him cry. Making her tired, and upset and wanting for him to take it away. So he could draw her to his castle."**

**"Truly?" I asked and then shut my mouth quickly. I mentally slapped myself, why had I said that?! He laughed and got up and went into his bathroom, coming back it scissors and a very large band-aid. As he was pulling the stitching out, the question nagged again. "Why did you set out peaches at dinner?" I asked. **

**"I thought by then all would be resolved," he mumbled "but seeing you, well," **

**"Well?" I asked and he shook his head. "Tell me Jareth."**

**"I was at a loss for words," he said looking up at me and blushing.**

**"Flattering as it sounds," I mumbled "you shouldn't have," I paused. How could I tell him that I wanted to be HIS equal once more. Instead of some girl, ready to lick his boots and grovel just because he could threaten to send me back to THAT house, with the killer.**

****

**Author's note: We've had a few fairies join us (hence the romance) don't worry though, it'll turn out great. Just remember, don't mess with the fairies they BITE!**

**Much love,**

**ADL**

**AKA HeartBroken**

**Chapter Six**

**R-E-S-P-E-C-T**

**Humor, romance, drama**

**Disclaimer Why must I keep reminding you people that I don't own a damn thing? I mean seriously, WHY?**

**"Shouldn't have what?" Jareth said, still concentrating on the stitches. I guess I'd say it bluntly. **

**"I wish," I paused when he looked up smiling "ok, let me rephrase that. I'd like it, if you didn't order me around."**

**"Why not wish it?" he asked, pulling the last of the wire out of my skin "It'd be so much easier, since I'd HAVE to do it." **

**"True," I said considering it, and wanting to just wish it so I wouldn't have to explain "but I want you to judge whether you want to do it or not." **

**"Alright," he said "but you have to explain to me, why?"**

**"You remember when I beat your Labyrinth?" I asked and he nodded "and the years after, I was equal to you, was I not?"**

**"Yes," he agreed "you were."**

**"Well," I said, blushing the whole time "once you saved me from Karen, the rules changed."**

**"Indeed they did," he said putting the scissors and such away "the deal was, I save you, and you listen and respect me. Forever, or until I decide other wise." **

**"And I'd like for you to decide other wise," I said taking a look at my shoulder.**

**"Why?" he asked, giving me his cocky smile again. He was having fun with this.**

**"I can't explain it," I muttered and he laid on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. **

**"Well your going to have too," he spat and I sighed. **

**"Because," I said "you know more than anyone I hate being ruled over, by anyone."**

**"Ah," he said sitting up looking at me and smiling "you want to be my equal."**

**"That wasn't what I said per say," I started but he cut me off.**

**"But that's how you meant it," he laughed. I sighed, I wasn't getting very far. "Alright," he said "this is how it goes. You want to be my equal, well, so I say. And I want your respect."**

**"And I can do that," I said "you never asked that I-"**

**"I shouldn't have to," he said bluntly "just like you shouldn't have to ask to be my equal."**

**"Would you stop saying that?" I muttered and he laughed. **

**"Well you get the point," he said "so..."**

**"You respect me, I respect you?" I finished and he nodded.**

**"That would make living a lot easier," he chuckled. After a moment he looked to me and asked.**

**"Why'd you come up here?" he asked.**

**"It seems that you've got a goblin in the form of my conscious," I sighed and he started laughing. **

**"That would be Harry," he laughed "he tends to like to stick up for everyone."**

**"Well he sure did a good job," I mumbled "I was scared that I," I paused and Jareth stopped laughing.**

**"You were scared you hurt me?" he asked, eyes wide.**

**Author's note!: WOW. Harry is a pain in the butt don't you think? Reminds me of SOME people I know. R&R pleaz.**

**Much luve,**

**Amber & the Goblins**

**AKA HeartBroken and the Goblins formally known as the Goblins**

**Chapter Seven**

**Heartbreak**

**Romance, drama, **

**None**

**Disclaimer Don't own a thing. Neither do you. So hey, we have something in common!**

**"Maybe a little bit," I said quietly and he smiled.**

**"Just a little?" he asked, pouting a bit and I giggled.**

**"Alright so I was upset ok?" I admitted and he smiled.**

**"You have the strangest effect on me," he said quietly and took both of my hands.**

**"Jareth?" I asked, feeling a little confused.**

**"Oh lord Sarah," he sighed letting go "you still believe I'm the bad guy."**

"**I JUST DON'T FEEL LIKE GETTING HURT OK?" I said standing up and he went back to being angry too.**

**"Like I've EVER hurt you," he said bitterly and I laughed.**

**"HA!" I scoffed "you tossed me into an oubliette, sent the cleaners after me, made me solve your Labyrinth, and stole my baby brother! I would say that that's hurting me!" **

**"You weren't talking about that kind of hurt," he muttered and I sighed.**

**"Like you KNOW or something," I screamed.**

**"I DO know!" he yelled back "you broke my heart Sarah. You know that? You act like your SO stable, like you don't feel it at all but you do. I know you dream at night, you dream about the ballroom."**

**"I wonder WHY you know," I yelled accusing him of making me dream.**

**"Because I have them too," he said "the exact same as you, and do you know why? It is because we are both together in the dream, I know what you see, and feel, and hear and you know what I see, and feel, and hear." **

**Flashback To Dream**

**No one was in the ballroom, unlike the first time. The first time there had been so many people, with ugly masks, sneering at me. This time, I was in just a normal dress, nothing fancy when I saw Jareth sitting on the steps of the stage. He was turned away from me, and I wasn't sure if he knew I was there.**

**"Jareth?" I asked and he turned to me. He looked so sad, his eyes looked puffy from lack of sleep and even his pants actually fit from the weight he had lost. He stood up and took my hand, once he did he looked his old self again. Smiling we started dancing, like we had before. But now, it wasn't a big show for everyone to see. **

**"You can always call on me Sarah," he had said before the dream ended and he disappeared. Soon, I could feel him, well, not HIM, but, his emotions. A deep, decaying sadness filled the room upon his awakening. It felt like, heartbreak.**

**End Flashback To Dream**

**Every time he had left a dream before I did, I could feel it. The deep sorrowful heartbreak. I had broken his heart. A tear found its way down my face, waiting at my jawbone. Jareth wiped it away with his thumb and I buried my face in his chest. **

**"I'm sorry," I whispered as I sobbed he ran his fingers through my hair. **

**"I wish I could say it was alright," he said "but it hurt so much." This only caused me to cry harder and he laughed at his stupidity. "Oh I'm sorry Sarah," he laughed a little "I didn't mean to upset you more." I ended up crying myself to exhaustion and falling asleep. **

**Author's note: Isn't this SAD!?!? OMFG. goblins look annoyed good job fellas. And the fairies before they bite the crud outta me. Well, better sleep, church!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Love Without Your Heartbeat**

**Romance, humor**

**Author's note in case you have the Labyrinth CD thingy, try track 7 on this chapter. You may have to start the track over, depending on how fast you read.**

**Disclaimer I own the CD, I own the movie, I tend to have dreams from time to time but I do NOT own it... except maybe in my dreams. **

**I woke with a sudden jolt, I wasn't sure what I had been dreaming about. I turned over and Jareth had been looking at me with confusion, laying in the bed also.**

**"Please tell me I'm sleeping," I mumbled and he smiled.**

**"Would this be a dream?" he asked "or a nightmare?"**

**"It would be annoying," I mumbled and he raised an eyebrow. "Why are you sleeping here?" I asked. **

**"I do believe that you said at dinner that I could have my room back," he said "and you fell asleep, so I gladly put you to bed."**

**"Dare I ask," I said rubbing my eyes "why YOUR bed?"**

**"Like I told you before," he stated "we have no bed for you yet. So I'm afraid you have to still sleep here." **

**"What was I dreaming?" I asked myself, laying back.**

**"You were having a nightmare," he said curling up beside me and I scooted over.**

**"Do you mind?" I asked.**

**"No," he said sarcastically "not at all." **

**"Jareth I'm very tired and," I started but he cut me off.**

**"Then go to sleep," he said "it's one in the morning."**

**"Jareth," I started but he leaned over and kissed me. It wasn't anything like the kiss I had given him to save Toby, this was a meaningful kiss.**

**I woke up. This time, I pinched myself to be sure I was awake. Jareth WAS really besides me, but on the edge of the bed, not scooted way up on me. He smiled, dreamily and then took in a deep breath, letting it out as if he was satisfied. I slapped him.**

**"How'd I know you would do that?" he asked, laughed and I sulked. "Oh come on," he laughed "you liked it." I pulled the cover over my head and he did the same. I was WAY to close to the Goblin King, in SO many ways. I fought to stay awake, but it wasn't having much success. **

**"Jareth," I said coming out from under the blanket and snuggling up to the pillow "can I ask you something?"**

**"I'm pretty sure you can," he said about to fall back asleep.**

**"Do you love me?" I whispered and he laughed softly.**

**"Of course," he chuckled, letting his eyes fall more with every sleepy blink he took. **

**"Good," I said and snuggled up next to him to that his chest was against his back. His eyes went open in shock and he sat up and looked at me.**

**"And what is this?" he asked, smiling at me curiously.**

**"What is what?" I asked innocently "I haven't done a thing." **

**"Exactly my point," he laughed "and now what are you doing?"**

**"Sleeping?" I asked and he laughed. We were quiet for a while but now neither of us could sleep. My heart was pounding to hard, my adrenalin was pumping, because I knew what he'd ask next.**

**"Sarah?" he asked but that's all he said, he didn't actually ask me if I loved him. I turned over and looked at him. His eyes full of fear, hope, and so many other things. They were mismatched, but they showed a lot more emotion that I had ever seen. **

**Author's note: THIS is a note form the author. I, hence the typing, am the author... and this would be my note. A BIG thanks to Katy, Kenneth, Brandon, Tomas, Meredith, Tatum, Adam, and all the creatures that helped me. **

**Chapter Nine**

**The Right Words**

**Romance **

**Disclaimer I seriously think the goblins screwed this chapter up. But I'll forgive them, if you let me own the Labyrinth. Guess I won't be forgiving them any time soon.**

**"Jareth?" I said, not wanting to admit it just yet "you grant wishes right?"**

**"You know I do," he said curiously "why?"**

**"Well you know what other people wish for right?" I asked. He nodded. "Well," I paused for a moment "what do YOU wish for?"**

**"Huh?" he said sitting up in such shock "what I wish for?"**

**"Yeah," I said, laughing at his shocked expression "what do you wish for."**

**"What do I wish for," he mumbled quietly lying back looking at the ceiling and the propped himself on one arm over looking me "why?"**

**"Because," I said "I'd like to know."**

**"But why would you like to know?' he asked.**

**"Jareth," I sighed in annoyance and he laughed.**

**"Alright, alright," he laughed "what I wish for..." **

**"You must have something," I said "and you should know it, I mean I know everything I wish for."**

**"So do I," he mused and I laughed a little, sort of embarrassed. "I know what I wish for," he said finally and I sat up and looked at him. "I wish you'd say the right words." **

**"The right words?" I asked but he shook his head, not telling me.**

**"Funny thing happens when MY wish comes true," he said "I finally gain my immortality."**

**"You mean you can die?" I asked and he nodded. **

**"Oh," I said quietly, still racking my brain for what the right words could be. I soon fell asleep and dreamt again.**

**Author's note: say the words! I'll give you a hint...oh, wait. No I won't. Maybe if you review I'll give you a hint. It's six thick thistle sticks! Lol, j/k**

**Chapter Ten**

**Nevermore**

**Romance, humor, drama**

**Author's note in case you have the Labyrinth CD thingy, try track 11 on this chapter. You may have to start the track over, depending on how fast you read.**

**Disclaimer sighs GOOD JOB GOBLINS! They did such a great job this time. I'm SO proud of them... I fact, I think they'd be happy to get some reviews. Before I disown them. Oh and I still don't own the Labyrinth, only my cute little goblin friends. **

**I awoke, hearing Jareth yelling at the top of his lungs down the hall. I quietly tiptoed to where he and someone else was arguing. **

**"Raven, I don't want to send you into an oubliette but if I must," he protested and I kept quiet. **

**"My dearest brother," she sighed "you have no power over me, thus, you can't do anything TO me."**

**"So," Jareth said, voice quivering a little "what are you planning to do exactly?" **

**"Oh," she laughed "that's very simple, you see, you're the only thing in my way to becoming ruler. Well, since your little slumbering girlfriend hasn't granted your wish, you don't have your immortality. So that makes it SO easy to kill you." She laughed again and I had to grasp my mouth to keep from screaming. "And becoming ruler is MY wish," she laughed "so, I'll never die." **

**With this, the black haired woman sent a blue streak of light out of her one perfectly manicured nails. It struck Jareth, straight in the heart. I couldn't keep myself from running to him when he didn't get up. Barely breathing he took a sad look at me and smiled. **

**"Nevermore," the woman cackled, sending a shiver up my spine. It reminded me so much of Poe's poem, and I realized the irony of her being named Raven. **

**"Jareth," I whispered brushing his cheek with the side of my hand "please, you'll be ok. Your always ok, right." He coughed and blood came spilling out of his lips. He fell back, unable to wake. I put my head on his chest and sobbed. "No Jareth," I said "come on. Your fine." When he didn't wake I cried harder. "I love you," I whispered "more than anything." He took a choppy breath and smiled, opening an eye.**

**"What?" he asked quietly "I didn't quite here you."**

**"I said," I teased "I loath you."**

**"Oh," he laughed and fell back into his 'unconscious' state. **

**"Jareth," I grumbled "that's not funny." He smiled but kept his eyes shut. "I'll say it again," I promised "if you get your sister out of here." His eyes shot open and he smiled.**

**"Oh good," he chuckled "now I got two good reasons to throw her in the bog of eternal stench." Standing up, he contained the now screaming woman in a large crystal that shot off in what I was guessing the direction of the bog. "Now," he said taking me by the hand "there was something about, saying it again?"**

**"Say what again?" I asked and he sighed. "I love you," I said again and he smiled greatly. **

**"Really?" he asked.**

**"No," I said sarcastically "I'm lying."**

**"Your really ruining the romantic moment," he said dryly "ya know that?"**

**"Oh alright," I said giggling and I kissed him. There was literally fireworks going off. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised the earth shook or something. He pulled back and smiled.**

**Author's note: the only reason I said fireworks, is because someone keeps shootin' em off. Near my house, and I figured it's romantic. **

**Chapter Eleven **

**Living Within Me**

**Cussing**

**Romance, humor**

**Author's note in case you have the Labyrinth CD mubober, try track 9 on this chapter. You may have to start the track over, depending on how fast you read.**

**Disclaimer as sad as it is, I don't own the Labyrinth, nor Jareth, or Sarah. But I DO own Raven from the last chapter... does anyone ELSE want her?**

**The whole day I was stuck in Jareth's room. I was SO bored, but he insisted that I not leave. Funny thing was, we finally found out who the roses and card was from. Some of the goblins tried to get me to love Jareth by writing that awful poem. **

**I had let them all know that it was very sweet that they wanted to help, but I was very sure that Jareth could handle his love life on his own. And Jareth had made a comment that he should throw them all into the bog for making me think he wrote that poem. I assured them though, that their poem was very cute and that I'd keep if forever. **

**"So you's gonna gets married?" one asked. I blushed when Jareth said he wasn't sure but he's definitely talk with me about it. I was writing in one of my journals Jareth had brought from my home. I looked through at all of my poems and short stories, smiling about how most of them were about Jareth. **

**"Ok," he said coming in the door "brace yourself." I looked and there stood Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. I hugged them all, telling them how I'd been and they the same with me. Jareth stood off to the side, watching our small reunion. **

**"Will my lady be wedding our most courageous king?" Sir Didymus asked, bluntly, and I blushed. **

**"Sarah married," Ludo bellowed and Hoggle shuffled about. The meeting lasted about an hour, and they all went off to their 'rooms'. **

**"Rooms?" I asked Jareth and he smiled.**

**"I though you'd be glad that they'd be staying in the castle," he protested and I laughed.**

**"I DO," I said "it's just." I paused "you side there was no rooms before."**

**"Oh yeah," he said remembering that I hadn't wanted to be sleeping in the same bed as him "umm... well, funny thing is-"**

**"Jareth," I said as he took me into his arms "your awful at lying."**

**"Yeah," he mumbled "I know." **

**"Thank you for bringing my friends," I said kissing him on the cheek "it was very sweet of you." **

**"I'm not really sure if that's a complement," he teased "considering that you told the goblins that their poem was 'cute and sweet' also." **

**"Did you want to see me for something also?" I asked sitting on the chair "or just to bring my friends?"**

**"No, no," he said "I have something to tell/ask you." **

**"Alright," I said sitting back "what is it?" **

**"Well," he said shifting back and forth "I was, oh damn." He got on his knees and pulled a small velvet box from his back. "Though human customs are, well, very foreign to us here, I kind of figured that maybe you'd like it if I learned them for this one occasion. So, will you marry me Sarah?"**

**Chapter Twelve **

**The Answer**

**Romance, humor**

**Adult content, **

**Author's note in case you have the Labyrinth CD mubober, thingy, thoziywhatsit, try track 7 on this chapter. You may have to start the track over, depending on how fast you read.**

**Disclaimer Sorry, nope still don't own it. Though I really believe I should. **

**"Jareth," I whispered. I was blushing and smiling and ready to scream all at the same time. I didn't know what else to say. My mouth wouldn't work anymore. **

**"You don't want to?" he asked, his eyes falling, seeing my quietness. **

**"No," I said "it's not that at all. You've just rendered me completely speechless for the moment is all."**

**"Oh good," he sighed in relief "I was going for that."**

**"Oh," I laughed "I though you were going for a yes, maybe."**

**"That too," he chuckled and then whined "can I have an answer, please?" **

**"I think I'll just let you wait for it," I teased and he grumbled, though didn't get out of his proposing position. **

**"I'm not moving until I get an answer," he protested and I sighed and left the room. I came back twenty minutes later, with Jareth's knee shaking and him still in the same spot.**

**"Jareth!" I said trying to move him into a more comfortable position "I thought you were kidding about staying that way till I answered."**

**"Nope," he said refusing to move.**

**"Alright," I said "seeing that I can't tease you any or I'll get another guilt trip from Harry, I'll answer you now. Yes, I'd love to marry you Jareth."**

**He put a silver band on my finger and begun to explain. **

**"Alright," he said "your probably wondering why this isn't normal like a human proposal, and all you have is just a silver band."**

**"No not really," I joked and he laughed a little.**

**"Well," he said "here everything usually happens the wedding day. And instead of getting rings, other things take place. Though I must warn you, we marry forever down here. No such thing as divorce."**

**"Ok," I agreed and he seemed a little surprised at the willingness. "Now, when you say other things, what do you mean?"**

**"Well," he said "usually the husband and wife, umm, sleep together for the first time that night."**

**"Yeah I kinda knew that," I said "we do that too."**

**"Really?" he asked confused "I didn't see many that did they all did before the wedding."**

**"Oh," I said trying to explain "some people Aboveground don't know how to control themselves."**

**"Ah," he said nodding "I see. We also bring family, friends, and in our case, since I'm the king it'll be the whole Labyrinth."**

**"That's kinda funny," I muttered and he looked at me confused "I forgot you were king."**

**"Really?" he asked a little amazed "two years ago that's all you saw me as."**

**"I guess I matured," I said quietly and finished "is there anything else?"**

**"Well yeah," he said and shuffled around a bit "see, in our marriage ceremony, well, something happens."**

**"This would be?" I asked.**

**"You get a piece of the other's heart," he said quickly and then cringed like I was going to kill him.**

**"I already have stitches Jareth," I mumbled and he shook his head.**

**"Not like that," he said "it's more like a spiritual thing. It helps so that your mate becomes very close to you, like your best friend. You have the same dreams, finish each other's sentences, and stuff like that. That and you won't grow old, nor die either." **

**"Sounds fun," I said tiredly and he yawned too. **

**"Yeah," he whispered "I'm tired too." I went into his bathroom to change and he yelled from the bed. "Are you sure we shouldn't keep up with ALL of Aboveground's traditions." I came out and laid next to him, breathing deeply.**

**"Yes," I said "I'm very sure."**

**"Good," he said kissing me on the cheek "show's that one of us has self control." **

****

**Author's note: Self-control huh? I think the goblins are getting' a little kinky again. Hears yelling at goblins in the background to put the Viagra DOWN. But anyways, please review while I try to get the pills AWAY. Hey! Don't eat that! Take that out of your mouth and you, you better sto-**

**Much love yall,**

**Amber D. Lee**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Falling in Love**

**Romance, humor, **

**Cussing, sexual thingies**

**Author's note You got the CD? Well then stick it on #7 and let the word fall down.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue me, I have no money. And even if you did, I could just wish that the goblins take you away. HA-HA!**

**Feeling very nervous, and uneasy, and scared and any other negative word you can think of I walked down the aisle. Not the traditional way exactly either. The music was happy, with banging of drums and horns blowing. No father walked me either, I walked alone. **

**An indigo and jade dress had been the choice, with everything matching, shoes, make-up and jewelry. All except my silver band, which I wouldn't take off no mater what Jareth said. He had tried to coax me out of wearing it to the wedding, because he didn't want everyone knowing what a romantic sap he was. But I explained that he shouldn't care, because I though it was beautiful and sweet that he went through all the trouble of finding out human wedding traditions. **

**Hoggle had (amazingly enough) been Jareth's best... er, creature. Ludo and Sir Didymus were bawling and all my other friends I had met two years before whispered at how Jareth was marring the girl who beat the Labyrinth. Jareth stood across from me and everyone went quiet. Then, I could hear a single note. It was highly pitched but I could hear it. Then, from my dress you could see a pinkish red glow, as so Jareth's chest. **

**I gasped, since, I had no clue on what was going on. Jareth grabbed my hands, causing me to look up at him.**

**"Don't be scared," he said quietly "I won't let you get hurt." Both of the pinkish-red glows passed each other and went into the other's body. "Two become one," Jareth explained and I thought about how wrong that would have been, if I had still lived Aboveground. But here, it was something romantic and beautiful and nothing to make fun of. **

**After, there was a party that we had to attend. Jareth was itching with excitement and wouldn't let me see what was going on.**

**"Aww," I whined "please."**

**"If you wanted everyone to know what a romantic sap I am," he teased "then you will get your wish."**

**"I never wished it," I said trying to pull his hands from my eyes "I just said that you are one." **

**"Ready?" he asked and I nodded. Opening my eyes, I was in that damn ballroom. Though now, it wasn't so bad. There was a few songs played first and a lot of people danced. Then, the song came on. I blushed a dark, DARK red. "Come on Sarah," Jareth said pulling me out to the floor and I pulled back.**

**"I can't," I said giggling and Jareth moved close to me and whispered.**

**"This time," he said "you won't get away." How couldn't I go out there? I mean, looking into Jareth's pleading eyes. That damn fake pout. Even his voice reduced me to a puddle sometimes. He pulled me out and pulled me close. Then, embarrassment of all embarrassments he started singing. This is what he sang:**

**There's such a sad love**

**Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel**

**Open and closed within your eyes**

**I'll place the sky within your eyes**

**There's such a fooled heart**

**Beating so fast in search of new dreams**

**A love that will last within your heart**

**I'll place the moon within your heart**

**CHORUS**

**As the pain sweeps through**

**Makes no sense for you**

**Every thrill has gone**

**Wasn't too much fun at all**

**But I'll be there for you-oo-oo**

**As the world falls down**

**Falling**

**(As the world) Falling down**

**Falling in love**

**I'll paint you mornings of gold**

**I'll spin you Valentine evenings**

**Though we're strangers till now**

**We're choosing the path between the stars**

**I'll leave my love between the stars**

**CHORUS**

**Falling**

**(As the world) Falling down**

**Falling **

**As the world falls down**

**Falling**

**Falling**

**Falling**

**Falling in love**

**As the world falls down**

**(down) Falling**

**Falling**

**Falling**

**Falling in love**

**As the world falls down**

**Falling**

**Falling**

**Falling**

**Makes no sense at all**

**Makes no sense to fall**

**Falling**

**As the world falls down**

**Falling**

**Falling**

**Falling in love**

**As the world falls down**

**(down) Falling**

**Falling**

**Falling in love**

**Falling in love (love)**

**Falling in love**

**Falling in love**

**Falling in love**

****

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I wanna say that I just got the soundtrack, and it's freakin awesome. If any of ya want it, try lookin at F.Y.E. It really is good. Also, I'd like to say thanks you my good friend Katy and Tomas (and Tomas REALLY shouldn't be reading this) but that's ok, your already THIS far.**

**Much Love,**

**Amber D. Lee**

**AKA HeartBroken**

**P.S Goblins say hi!**

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Only Forever**

**Romance, humor, **

**Sexual things, adult content **

**Disclaimer Maybe if I wish for it, I'll get it. Nope, still not mine. **

**We got home, rather late and I was still red from Jareth's performance. **

**"Did you like it?" he asked worriedly. **

**"I thought it was very sweet Jareth," I said quietly and he smiled.**

**"So what are your thoughts?" he asked.**

**"My thoughts?" I asked "what sort of-"I paused. "OH," I said, thinking "my thoughts. THOSE thoughts. I see." **

**"Yes," he said grinning at me "your thoughts." **

**"Actually," I said taking off my shoes, and pantyhose "I HAVE been thinking."**

**"Oh?" he said changing across the room "such as?"**

**"Well," I strained and finally got the hang of getting that dress off. I looked up and saw Jareth looking at me. I blushed. This was more embarrassing that anything. He didn't say anything. He just came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. That (and a few other things) went on for a long time and finally he stopped.**

**"I love you," he said quietly, both of us laying on the bed. I rested my head on his now naked chest.**

**"I love you too," I whispered and he messed with my hair.**

**"Think you'll get bored?" he asked "living here and being with me?"**

**"Are you kidding me?" I asked "this place and you, and just-"I had to stop, I hadn't the words to describe it. He smiled. **

**"But it IS forever," he said quietly.**

**"Yes." I agreed "only forever. Not long at all."**

**Author's Note: The Goblins, fairies, and I worked VERY hard on this. In fact, some of them are kinda P.Oed right now since it's 5:06 in the morning. But we'd all like for 'you's guys' to review so I won't have to wish you all away. I mean, who needs that? .... Actually.... Humm.. if I'm not back in 13 hours, wish yourself to the Labyrinth and HELP ME!**

**Much love my loyal readers (if I have any that is),**

**Amber D. Lee**

**A.K.A HeartBroken **

**P.S IM me with HomeSickness907**

**Email is: **** OR **


End file.
